starhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HeroGaming/Admin rights
a few things i want to let you know before you apply to be an admin. These are a list of things that you should know about this wiki and its direction for the future. before you read this list i am aware it sound tyranical, i have been on alot of wikis where power and who is incharge has went to peoples heads and i want you to understand i will have none of that on this wiki. my heart is in the right place but i take no prisoners when it comes to what i think is best for growing the wiki. when an arguement arises between members of the wiki i have been known to demote both parties in the arguement just to no longer have it on the wiki and promote other admins instead of dealing with people who struggle for who has power or who really helps the wiki the most. 1.i run a tight ship i make decisions and stick with them. i allow input but i make the final decisions. things arent put to a vote ever, that is not how i run the wikis i build. 2. this will be a video based wiki. i will be the video admin and i handle all of that. i have built one of the top 10 wikis in wikia and i did it by using my subscriber base on youtube to drive traffic to the wiki. so i want you to understand this wiki will be very heavy on video and when the time comes i will be sending huge amounts of traffic to help with the wiki as well as articles will have very heavy video focus. i produce all videos for the wikis i run and in rare cases i allow other people who are very good at editing and producing content to have videos in cetain articles but all of this is handeled by me. 3. i demote admins for lack of participation. the exact ammount is not set but i only keep active members as admins or rollback members. i dont argue about these things i just do them and promote someone else in there place. if someones not active there is no reason for them to be an admin and i determin level of active by my own discression. if someone helped the wiki a huge amount in the begining andthen didnt make an edit for 2 weeks i would be less likely to demote vs if someone got promoted made a bunch of edits for 3 days and then was gone 2 weeks. 4. promotion to b-crat is not possible. i work very hard on the wikis i build early and after they are off the ground i manage the admins and rollback users as well as videos. once the wiki is up and running correctly and has the rght amount of admins i manage the admins and take higher level request. i have many contacts at wiki so im able to get alot of hard things done that are behind the scenes that will not show up in edit history. so i want you to understand that this wiki will only have 1 bcrat unless i die or quit the wiki at which point i will chose 1 other person to become the bcrat, again no voting. this wiki will not be one of those wikis where 15 people argue about how to run it. people will give input and i will make the final decision without any votes. again this whole list may sound tyranical but it is hands down the best way to run a successful wiki and build a high volume wiki. again i manage the admins and then they bring to me issues and i will decide cut and dry no feelings or emotions just what is best for the wiki. if you would like to be an admin you must understand that this is how the wiki will be run. HEROHeroGaming 02:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts